


Untitled (Drabble Set)

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six totally unrelated 100-word drabbles about Luke/Noah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Drabble Set)

1\. 'Shower'. _Explicit_

Luke moans, grasping at the tile walls without finding any purchase. Noah blinks up at him through the water that clings to his eyelashes. His mouth is wrapped around Luke’s cock and his hands grip Luke’s thighs, pulling him closer, deeper. Luke threads his fingers through Noah’s hair and pulls just slightly and the sound Noah makes is almost enough to send Luke over the edge. Instead he pulls Noah upright and kisses him thoroughly, the lukewarm water still beating down on them. “This is my favorite part of the day,” Noah murmurs into the kiss. Luke’s smile is blinding.

 

2\. 'Rain'. _Explicit_

Lightning flashes outside the window, briefly illuminating the two men inside. Luke’s on his hands and knees on the bed, his boyfriend crouched behind him, over him, thrusting up inside of him. Tonight it’s not slow or loving or romantic; it’s hard and fast and dirty. Noah reaches for Luke’s cock, jerking in time to his thrusts. Luke clutches his fists tighter into the sheets but his moans of “fuck” and “Noah” and “yes” are drowned out by the storm raging outside. When Luke’s orgasm overtakes him, it’s at the same moment all the lights in the city go out.

 

3\. 'College library'. _Teen_

“Making out in the stacks, Noah?” Luke scoffs playfully in between kisses. “That’s so cliché.” Noah pauses in the bruise he’s making on Luke’s collarbone and kisses his way up Luke’s neck to his ear. “Who says we’re just going to make out?” He whispers, and he can feel Luke’s whole body tense up with fear and excitement. Luke tries to peer over Noah’s shoulder to make sure they’re really alone, but Noah pushes him back up against the bookcases and drops down to his knees in front of him and suddenly Luke doesn’t remember that anyone else even exists. 

 

4\. 'No more fucking wedding ring'. _Explicit_

Noah cries out loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood, clutching Luke’s wrists, begging him to go faster. Luke keeps his pace tantalizing slow. “I didn’t hear you,” he tells Noah, his voice catching slightly with each thrust. “God,” Noah pants, fingers digging into Luke’s palm. “It’s you, Luke. It’s always been you.” Luke smiles and finally picks up his pace. He can feel each of Noah’s fingers where he grasps Luke’s wrists, his hands. It’s easier to believe him now that they’re flesh to flesh – now that the cold bite of metal that used to interfere is finally gone.  

 

5\. 'Alley behind Yo's'. _Explicit_

When Noah shoves him up against the brick wall, Luke almost thinks he’s going to hit him. Instead, he kisses him forcefully, clutching at his hips like he might never let go. “I think I like you jealous,” Luke manages to gasp in between kisses. Noah lets out something close to a growl and shoves his hand into Luke’s jeans, fisting his cock hard and fast. “This is mine,” he whispers into Luke’s ear and Luke swallows thickly, eyes wide with lust. It’s all he can do to nod in agreement before Noah’s rough strokes send him over the edge. 

 

6\. 'the valentine's AU that noah imagined'. _G_

As Luke watches the ship pull into the harbor, his heart slams in his chest and anticipations courses through his veins. Noah spots Luke in the crowd almost immediately but he approaches him awkwardly. They stare at each other for a long moment before Luke pulls Noah into a hug, and Luke can feel all the tension leave Noah’s body in a single breath. “I missed you,” he whispers, fingers tracing the small of Luke’s back. When they separate, Noah looks almost shy at his own words, but Luke gives him a reassuring smile. It was definitely worth the wait.


End file.
